Red after green
by MJ2387
Summary: This is a Red John Case.Lisbon is sick. Red John is after her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist.**

**This is a Jane /Lisbon story; it covers a red John case. This time he is after Lisbon.**

Lisbon walked to her office, like every day she was early, on the way she noticed Jane had slept in the building; he was lying in his couch. She stared at him a bit; she couldn't stop to think how lonely he was. How lonely she was. Jane knew Lisbon was staring at him and pretended to be asleep..

He knew she was going to be early. That woman never slept more that five hours. She stopped staring at him and went to her office. Once in she noticed there was an envelope in the floor, it was for her, the letter inside was tipped. Lisbon stayed there shocked; breathless as she looked at the smiley face drawn at the end of the paragraph. It was from red John.

_**Two days before**__**...**_

Jane looked at her with a concerning look. It was the third time he saw Lisbon, his lovely-harsh Boss taking pills, as he noticed in the prescription, they were made to ease the pain. You don't need to be psyche to know that she was feeling pain periodically. She used to take one of them once a month, and now it was twice a week that really worrying him.

Patrick Jane knew how stubborn Teresa Lisbon was; he admired and hated from her. It remembered of him she must have been refusing the idea of going to a Hospital. Also she didn't seem well in the outside, she was sometimes distracted. not in her normal speed, if he did something annoying Lisbon simply didn't bother to shut him up. She was too distracted, lost in her thoughts.

After deliberating with his mind, he knew he couldn't push his doubts any more. So he managed to sat up leaving his couch and approaching her in the little kitchen .She was obviously taking more pills.

-Lisbon can I talk to you for a minute?

-Lisbon looked apprehensive.

-What have you done? Please don't tell me you provoked another fight. She to their current case they had two families in confrontation, because of the death of two teenage kids who were in love, just like _Romeo and Juliet_, every member of the kids families hated each other it was forbidden love.

And with both getting killed every member of the families was a suspect. Well only the one that didn't have an alibi for the day and time of the murder. Jane was messing as he usually does with one of the suspects, It happened to be the father of the teenage girl. When Jane suggested he had killed his daughter and her boyfriend he punched him in the face. Lisbon stopped the man from doing more harm but didn't pressed charges because of course, Jane have gone too far this time.

- I'm not hurt, obviously there wasn't any fight. Jane smiled. She kept looking at him.

-So, what's the matter? She was moving toward here office he followed and closed the door after him.

-I am concerned. You seem to need too much Advil lately... are you having any sort of pain?

-She stayed quiet.

- So there is something wrong with you. Jane's voice sounded scared this time.

- Come on Jane is nothing to worry about, I have been having these headaches, and they come and go between days. As you know we have been really busy this stress that's all that it is.

- We have been busy before with a lot more work and you didn't take pills two often.

-You need to get checked. You know this is not normal at all.

-Me? No. Its stress that's all.

-Lisbon, and he was serious this time, you have to see a doctor and soon. It can be something simple or cant you got to find out. It's your health we are talking about.

-Why are you telling me that? You have any right since you didn't let me take you to the doctor when you were hit by a baseball ball.

-Its different.

-Oh yeah? How so?

Jane tried to pull up an argument to support his statement, and brought up a lame one:

-Because I have less responsibilities than you. You are a senior Agent, I am a consultant and besides, I promised Bosco would take care of you. Please Lisbon, he is going to haunt me!

**So far this is the first ****chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon knew that was exactly the reason why she didn't want to go. Doctors made her feel weak powerless, alone and lonely. She could tell how lonely she was when she went to a doctor's appointment. There was no one she could turn to if she was sick, not even her brothers they lived in different states and had their own lives.

Also in hospitals she remembered the los of her mother and her brothers being beaten up.

Jane, as always, managed to see through her thoughts.

-Look I know you don't ant go alone, so I will go with you. I told you Lisbon, no matter what I will always be there for you any time you need me to be.

-Lisbon thought it could be useful to have him around. She was so afraid of loosing it...

She knew it could be nothing, but not having control on what these headaches could bring up made her gooseflesh.

-Okay I give up. But it's a waste of time, there's nothing wrong with me.

-Jane smiled, but couldn't avoid the scary thoughts that entered his mind.

_**Back to present...**_

Lisbon stood, holding the letter like it was some sort of bomb. For third time she read:

_Dear Miss Teresa Lisbon_

_I think I don't have to introduce myself. We both know it would be a waste of time since we share the same interest in the same person. Mr. Patrick Jane. First of all I have to thank you for keeping him alive. I am really grateful Teresa. I know it haven't been difficult since you care for him so much, you have devoted your life to clean up his mistakes keeping him around in CBI with your adorable team. Yes, your team your perfect trained kids._

_I really admire you work. And as a matter of fact I don't want to do you any harm, so I am going__ to make it easier for you. I know Patrick cares about you, I am a little jealous. He is ignoring me! So I have to take you out of the way, as I did with Bosco and his team. I know you cared about him. Don't judge me, is nothing against you, its just that he is not playing my game anymore and I want him to. So as I said I am going to make it easy for you. I know you are sick, that's really sad... Let me communicate you that according to your tests you are not going to make it. You got very little time alive left. But I won't mention a detail that's your doctor's problem. So I tell you Teresa, don't fight, let disease kill you, or I will make your life miserable, maybe hurting someone of your agent kids or maybe Patrick? Oh no I got a better one, one of your brothers. I just don't know who to pick, don't make me._

_Red John_

Lisbon, didn't knew what shocked her the most the fact that she had a incurable disease, the fact that Red John was going to attack again, This time her, or the fact that every person that she cared for, specially Jane, could be murdered. For the first time in her life her mind was clouded, she didn't feel her legs. She knew red John. He was completely insane.

Jane expected Lisbon to come out of her office to drink coffee at the kitchen, but she didn't show up, it was weird; he recognized that she was addicted to work, but she never started that early. He expected her to walk around and talk to him, most of the time that happened when he stayed the night in the CBI. Something was wrong. He went to her office.

Lisbon was sitting behind her desk, all pale watching the letter that was in front of her. It was like having Red John there looking at her. How did he know she was sick? Or who was her doctor? She had been tested two days ago all because Jane made her do it. She didn't have the results yet. Somehow that son of a bitch found out before her.

Tears of despair started to come out of her eyes. When she saw Jane outside her office, she tried to take them away but it was pointless. That man always knew when something was wrong with her. Obviously he entered without knocking.

Jane was shocked; he never had seen Lisbon so pale, so scared. He thought it was because she had back her tests results. Whatever the result was, it wasn't good news. She had a disease. That hit him.

-Are you ok?

-She didn't speak.

-Is it about the tests? I know that whatever it is you will fight it. You are tough you know that.

At this moment he was very close to her. Their eyes met for a long time. She was fearful. Lisbon looked down to the letter again, tears dropped of.

- Then he saw it. The smiley face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know so far this story seems too tragic. But there is going to be good outcome I promise!**

Lisbon tried to pull back the piece of paper, but she couldn't. Jane had already taken eat and, by the look in his face, he had read it all. She stared at him for a long time. As always she was afraid of his reaction

This threatening letter wasn't written by Red John. It's someone else. This is not red John.

Lisbon thought he was saying that in some way to ease the scaring thoughts that were coming into her mind.

Look Jane, you don't have to hide your concern abut this, or deny the fact that it's red John. I am a cop you know; I can handle this type of things.

Lisbon I am not hiding nothing, I have read these letters before, remember that case when they made us believe it had been red john and it wasn't? Well that letter had the same type of paper and also the same typography than this one. I can remember.

So it's the same people doing it all over again? But why did they pick me?

I don't know, but it's not the same people though.

There must be someone that has access to our cases files and its bringing up information for them.

So what do you think we will be doing?

Investigate; we need to know who is releasing this information.

And if someone gets killed?

I won't let that happen.

First of all you need to see your doctor. I am sure there is no disease.

What makes you think that?

This letter. The truth was Jane wasn't pretty sure about the reality of the disease, but he had a hunch. If that miserable bastard lied about being Red John must had lied about Lisbon's health.

Ok so lets go to the Hospital, we must end this know, we have an unsolved case. The families of those kids must know the truth. We have to find out who killed them.

Lisbon was walking to the door, but Jane stopped her. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. He looked in her eyes for a long while. She stood there looking at his.

I need you to trust me, I will make this right. You are not alone.

I know that, I trust you. He moved closer and hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!** **I know last one had to be larger, I'm sorry, I don't have much time **

It took an hour for them to get to the hospital. There was so much traffic. They saw police units in the entrance. That made both Lisbon and Jane froze. Something had happened early that morning; they didn't think twice and stepped out of the vehicle. One of the officers run into them, he knew Lisbon was a CBI Agent so she reported the whole incident. One of the hospital doctors had been killed that morning, Lisbon knew who it was before he told her.

She run forward to the crime scene, she was ready to see the smiley face in front of her. Jane went after her calling her name in the way asking her to stop. When they finally got there, there was no sign of Red John; there was no painting in the wall either. But yes, it was her doctor in the floor wounded and death.

-Well at least this wasn't Red John

-Lisbon didn't say anything

He was shot in the head, by the way his office looked he had been struggling with his attacker; he fought him, but didn't succeed.

She called the team to get there; they needed to interview the hospital staff.

She walked out to claim her test results, but she had a bad feeling about it. Jane followed her, holding her shoulder.

He whispered in her ear: its going to be ok, I am sure is nothing. All of this is a lie.

I hope you are right in this Jane,

What? I am always right Lisbon, you admire me for that.

Shut up Jane

Oh you know is true…

She couldn't help to blush. He was trying to distract her from the scary thoughts, and he succeeded.

Finally they arrived to the lab station. But her tests weren't there.

-what?

- They took them yesterday; they brought a letter written by you in which you authorized them to pick up your tests. They talked to a nurse.

two of them?

Yes they said they were CBI Agents. The letter was signed.

I never signed anything!

Lisbon please calm down. Do you have a copy of that letter? Jane said to the nurse he used his charming smile.

The nurse looked nervous, yes I have one. I will bring it.

Lisbon couldn't believe it, they hated when she was the victim, she couldn't think straight. Back then when Doctor Carmen drugged her with lorazepam to make her believe that she committed a Crime she was caught in despair, she was on the edge. If Jane hadn't been there she would have been convicted. This time it had to be different, somebody clearly was messing with her and she will not let him or her do it. She was tough she won't brake. And Jane was with her. And he hugged her that was special. She didn't want to think about her feelings towards him. It hurt. She knew he didn't feel the same way about her. But he promised he would look after her and he was doing it, not because he should, because he wanted to.

-Here it is, she handled it to Lisbon

- It was the same typography of the other letter. The worst thing was that this one had the CBI letterhead in the top. And they had faked her signature.

.-Can you tell me what the results were?

I am sorry it's confidential. Lisbon tried not to yell at her. If it was confidential, how come she gave her results to strangers? They must have called her to check up if those Agents were saying the truth.

-You can ask your doctor for the results he signed them

- I am afraid that wont be possible, Jane was about to say the doctor was death. But Lisbon stopped him stepping on his foot. He nearly screamed.

- How do those Agents look like?

- They were two men, tall, black and brown hair, dark eyes, with white skin. They were both wearing suits.

-Looks like men in black to me, Jane smiled.

-Jane don't joke, this is serious. I will tell Van Pelt and Rigsby to watch into the security Cameras.

- Oh don't do that, make Van Pelt go with Cho, you don't want her near Rigsby

-And that's because…

-They are having a relationship. They are finally together. And you didn't notice. It has been happening for a month.

-Lisbon knew Rigsby loved Van Pelt, and she knew they were together. She hadn't done anything because if she did she had to make a decision and take one of them of the unit. She didn't want to do that. But Jane knew, and that was a problem.

-You have to much imagination Jane, that's not happening you are messing with me again and this is not the moment. We have to solve two cases Jane TWO CASES!

-Okay don't be grumpy lets go back CBI, I think I knew who did this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discla****imer: I don't own the mentalist**

**Hi! Next chapter will be the last of this story, I hope you liked it. I can't wait for this week episode Van Pelt and Rigsby confess! Thanks for the reviews : )**

Back to the CBI, Van Pelt started to watch the security camera tapes. The problem was that the Hospital was crowded that day; it was really difficult to fin those two men. There were a lot of people around picking up test results. After two hours or more, they recognized them. This wasn't good at all. Cho went to find Lisbon. Somehow he always managed to talk to her at awkward situations; they didn't know how she was going to react to this.

At Lisbon's office, Jane was sleeping (or pretending to sleep) in her couch. He was watching her while she was doing all the paperwork that was left of the previous case. The blond haired man wanted to be close to her. He knew the tests issue still bugged her since she couldn't find out what the results were. He was reading her mind. He could tell she was nervous about it. That's all he could offer, caring. Otherwise everything would be complicated, she will get hurt and he couldn't manage that she deserved a lot better. Jane was a messed up soul, he knew that. Lisbon was so close to perfection. Jane had to pull back his feelings for her sake.

So the only thing he could do was to solve this case for her. Jane knew who the blackmailer was, and for the first time in his life he was glad it wasn't Red John. Of course this fact surprised him in an unusual way.

Cho approached the door.

-Boss we have a match in the men identities.

Lisbon followed Cho to the next room. When he saw who they were, she almost fainted. They were the father and Uncle of one of the kids that had been murdered in the previous case. Lisbon couldn't believe that this was happening. Apparently they were paying people from the CBI in exchange of valuable information. Information about Red John cases, they also had violated Lisbon's security passwords, going through her stuff. That's how they managed how to fake her signature. She was relieved and outraged at the same time. Nobody was hurting her team or her family or Jane. It wasn't Red John. She was happy for that.

Ok people Brainstorming. How do you think we can bring those guys down? Of course we have the video but we have to link that felony to this crime. I want a confession. Jane raised his hand, like he was in a classroom full of kids.

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

-yes Jane?

-I think we have to bring both of the guys here. We put them in separate rooms and start questioning them as suspects. We can offer them benefits if they confess. And they are going to blame each other because they were together in the crime.

-Ok but with what reason we bring them here?

- We can lie a bit. We can say the victim kept a diary, and that we have information that compromises them.

-Ok, then we are back on track. Cho, Rigsby I need you to question the people of tech support. I need to know who violated my passwords and have information of Red John.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the final chapter, I like the ending hope you too: ). Thank you all very much for the reviews.**

A couple of ours later Jane had the uncle and the father in the CBI headquarters. Lisbon told him to question one of the suspects but with supervision.

-I don't need supervision

-I want Cho with you; I don't want you to make a mess. You will dare to hypnotize him to get a confession.

-Oh Lisbon come on, it will be fun. He smiled at her

-Don't push me Jane.

-Ok, let's go Cho. But I how do I know that you are going to be ok?

His concern shocked Lisbon. Why I wouldn't be? I do this for a living remember?

-I know I wanted to make sure, that's all.

His attitude was puzzling; he never said things like that.

Everything went according to plan; they managed to take a confession from the two men. The murderer was the father. He had caught the two teenage kids making out outside the house. He struggled with the boy asking him what the hell he was doing with his daughter. They struggled in a fight and the girl tried to fight putting herself between the boy and her father, who kicked her away with to much strength she fell into the ground. She would have been ok, but she hit her head with a rock and died instantly. The boy threatened the dad; he swore he will put him down because of what he had done. The man couldn't handle that and shoot the boy. He was about to shoot himself but his brother didn't let him. He promised he would help him. And he planned the whole red John's story. He intended to take out Lisbon's team of the investigation, dragging them to a Red Johns case, but he made a lot of mistakes.

When the uncle ended his confession Jane spoke:

-You went too far, you can't mess up with a federal Agent and never with this one. You have cold blood, how could you be so calm. You killed you daughter!

Cho knew these cases did that to Jane, he lost control. He had to take out the man before in went worst.

Jane went to Lisbon's office; he was going to wait for her, she was still with the victim's father. When she came back, she looked at him with relieve.

-Case closed! Let's eat pizza, Jane said to her.

-Not yet.

Both cases were over and part of her nightmare yes they were, but the other part was her tests results, so she told Rigsby and Van Pelt to search the murderers house maybe they here there.

-Half an hour later Van Pelt came in with the results, when she was heading Lisbon's office, Jane stopped her.

-Jane what are you doing?

Let me give her this, please. He again used his charming smile.

He entered Lisbon's office without knocking, he was about to yell at him but he showed her the file.

Look what I have here.

She took them from him and saw through

She stood in silence for a long time, Jane couldn't read her expression. He was nervous, she couldn't be sick she was Lisbon.

So? He looked directly at her eyes.

I am not sick! It says here that it could be stress related .She was mad.

I am confused Lisbon, you should be cheerful

Cheerful? You made me believe I was sick! She was half smiling.

Oh my dear Lisbon I was caring about you.

How I wish Bosco didn't commit you to look after me.

It's my karma, that's it. And that poor doctor he had to die for this?

Oh come on it was his fault he let them lie about the results in exchange for money; it was too late to show regret. He should have known what type of people he was dealing with.

Just forget, Lets focus on the important things shall we?

You are healthy! We got to celebrate. Do you want to eat something?

Not really

Oh you have to, you skipped lunch remember? We can eat take out at your house. I will take you home I know you don't want to drive. He smiled at her. She couldn't refuse to that smile it was like saying no to a cup full of chocolates.

Ok but don't drive fast

I have told you I drive fast enough

Shut up.

When they were in her front door, Jane spoke.

-Look Lisbon I am really glad and thankful you are ok

-Thank you Jane, I couldn't have done it without you help, you are always there for me even If I don't want you to. Her voice was soft and tender

-He moved closer to her, and held her in an embrace. They both stayed like that for several minutes they needed each other and cared for each other they will never brake apart.

-The end-


End file.
